


all you and i have (makes me free)

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Louis, F/F, Fluff, GENDERSWAP WAS IMPORTANT AND I FORGOT TO MENTION, Genderswap, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Squirting, i literally don't even have anything to say, it all happened so quickly, strap on, what am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is pregnant. Harry wants to make her girl feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you and i have (makes me free)

**Author's Note:**

> RUNS AWAY SCREAMING

“They’re just so heavy and they hurt s bad,” Louis whines, lying down in bed next to Harry. “Like, I feel like they’re going to burst sometimes.”

“They’re probably too full, babe,” Harry says. “They’ve gotten a lot bigger since you first got pregnant. You’re probably just producing milk too quickly.”

“Well I’ve got no baby to feed for another three months,” Louis pouts, gripping her large breasts in her hands. She’s always been big, but they were massive now. The rest of her was so small and thin, and then there were these things that probably weighed more than the rest of her body.

“There’s ways around that,” Harry says softly. “C’mere. This’ll help a bit.”

Harry holds her breasts, feeling the heavy weight of them in her hands. “Must be hard to carry around, plus the baby.”

“You have no idea,” Louis sighs. Harry massages them softly, getting the milk flowing. 

“Doing a great job, though,” Harry says softly, kissing between her tits. 

“Only for you, babe,” Louis grins down at her, looking over the mounds of her chest.

Harry sucks one of her nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it. Louis sighs happily, and she can feel milk dripping out with ease. It’s an instant relief. Harry sucks on it eagerly, swallowing every drop. It won’t make them any smaller, but at least something is coming out now. Sort of like an overfilled balloon ready to pop unless air is let out.

“Fuck,” Louis breathes. “Other one, other one, please.”

Harry smiles, sucking at the other one eagerly, making Louis sigh in relief. It’s so much better now. Harry sucks and sucks, milking the other with his hand, letting them both flow. Louis is so wet from watching, sighing and combing her fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Want me to fuck you?” Harry asks, licking the milk from her lips.

“Please,” Louis nods. Harry sits up on her knees, taking one of the bigger strap-ons from their drawer. Louis watches her, milking her own breasts now, letting it drip onto her growing belly. Harry slips on the strap and fastens it around her slim waist, pumping lube onto the blue rubber. Harry spreads her legs and presses two fingers into Louis’ wet pussy, grinning.

“Mm, soaking wet for me. Want my cock inside of you, mm? Wanna ride my dick?” Harry asks, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Louis nods. “Lemme ride you.”

“Wanna give you such a good orgasm,” Harry murmurs, kissing over her belly and putting more pressure on her clit. “Gonna make you come so good.”

She licks over the milk spilt onto Louis’ belly, giving her left nipple a small bite. She gets on her back and helps Louis straddle her. She’s getting big, but she’s still so flexible and looks so fucking good. 

“Actually,” Harry says softly, licking her lips. “Got a little treat for you.”

“Mm?” Louis asks, already seeming dazed. Harry leans back into the drawer, taking out a string of pink anal beads, rubbing them against Louis’ tummy.

“Want them?”

“Those are new,” Louis says quietly. “I like them.”

“I thought you would,” Harry grins. “Gonna be so full with our baby and my cock and these beads, hmm?”

“So full,” Louis agrees. Harry pulls her down for a kiss, licking into her mouth softly. 

“And don’t worry, gonna still take care of these,” Harry whispers, stroking one of Louis’ nipples. Louis fits her belly against Harry’s stomach, hiding her face in her neck. Harry grabs the lube and slicks up her fingers, preparing Louis’ hole. She slides her middle finger in, making Louis’ back arch a little, her belly pressing Harry firmly to the bed.

“Gonna love these,” Harry murmurs, rubbing the knobs of her spine with her free hand. She twists in a second fingers, just enough to slide in the pretty beads. Louis’ breathing is staggered against Harry’s collarbone, her nipples still leaking pitifully without any stimulation. 

Once her hole is nice and smooth, lined with lube, Harry takes the beads and presses one in, wishing she could see the way Louis’ hole swallows it. They’re not too big, but they’re the perfect size to please Louis. She’s never had the easiest time with orgasms, but Harry has found little tricks. A lot of times, she even gets a good squirt out of her girl.

“Mm,” she says quietly. “That feels nice.”

“Good,” Harry murmurs. “Get these guys in first, then get my cock in you. So full. Then after I want you to ride my face, mkay? Gonna eat your little pussy out, make you squirt in my mouth. Don’t come until then, yeah? Can you be good for me?”

“Yes,” Louis promises. “I’ll be so good.”

“Always a good girl for me,” Harry kisses under her jaw. She pushes another bead in without warning, making Louis twitch slightly. 

“Oh.”

They haven’t done a lot of anal play, but when they do, Louis is so responsive to it. Harry thinks they should do it more often.

“Alright?”

“So good,” Louis promises. “Mm, ‘m so…I’m so wet.”

“Yeah, I know, baby. I bet you are.”

She pushes another bead in, then another straight away, catching Louis off guard and making her squeak. Harry can feel the baby kicking softly against her own stomach, always so active. 

“He’s wide away,” Harry giggles, petting the side of her tummy. “Can feel him.”

“Mm,” Louis hums. “He never sleeps, I swear.”

Harry presses the last bead in and Louis shivers, clenching around them and securing them inside of her. 

“Fits like a glove,” she murmurs. Harry grins, giving the string a light tug to make sure they’re safe inside. 

“Yeah, think so,” Harry says, kissing her. “Think you can handle my cock now? Make you so full? Fill up both of your holes?”

“Yeah,” Louis whimpers. “I need, fuck, need my…fuck, milk.”

“I didn’t forget, baby,” Harry soothes a hand down her spine. “Gonna take care of you. Get a little higher on your knees, babe. This is the big one.”

They have a range of different sized strap ons, and lately, Louis has wanted the bigger ones. It isn’t the biggest, because they get huge, but it’s still nearly a monster. Louis loves it. It’s so thick and decently long, and it’s guaranteed to make Louis squirt afterwards. 

Louis sits up more, cradling her belly in her hands and Harry holds the fake cock for her, securing it in place. Louis sinks slowly, her lips spreading and making way for the dildo. Louis bites her lip and closes her eyes, gently rocking her hips and getting used to the feeling before sinking down a little further. Harry takes advantage by grabbing her breasts again, massaging them. Louis moans gratefully, milk dribbling out instantly. She’s producing so much so quickly and it’s making her so full. 

“Shit,” she says softly, taking the dildo further inside of her. 

“Cunt must be so tight around my cock, huh? Wet pussy just begging to be fucked?” Harry asks, flicking her tongue against her leaking nipple.

“Yes,” Louis nods, her voice soft and wavering. One of her hands slides down the expanse of her belly, finding her pussy and rubbing at her clit. “Oh, fuck.”

“Can you take my cock deeper?” Harry asks, circling her hips and making Louis shake.

“Y-yeah,” she stutters. “Just…tight.”

“Mhm,” Harry says, pulling a nipple into her mouth and sucking harshly. Louis sits further down, pushing the toy deeper inside of her. She has to stop touching her clit because she knows her orgasm is building with all the stimulation, and she wants to be good for Harry. Instead, her hands go to Harry’s hair, holding her close and biting down on her lip. 

She wiggles herself down, settled fully on the toy, feeling her pussy dripping down it. Ever since she got pregnant, she’s been so horny and wet constantly. Her orgasms have been so good and so powerful, rushing through her with a force that makes her scream and shake.

Harry thrusts her hips up, giving Louis the friction she needs. She whines, tugging her hair gently. Harry pulls off of her nipple slowly, giving it a tug. She grins up at Louis and pulls her in for a kiss, allowing her to taste the milk on her tongue. Louis hums, hips still moving gently, kissing back fiercely.

“Taste so good,” Harry says. “So sweet.”

“Mm,” Louis agrees, nodding. “Haz.”

“You close?” she asks softly, bringing her hand down and circling around her clit. Louis keens and nods quickly.

“So close. Gonna…come, shit. It’s, it’s right there, Harry,” Louis warns. 

“Okay,” she says, leaving her clit alone. She gives her bum a nice slap, letting her know to get off. She helps her sit up, whining when she’s empty. “C’mon, wanna eat that pussy. Want you to squirt in my mouth.”

“Oh, god,” Louis nods. She crawls up the bed and straddles her face, holding onto the headboard in front of her. Harry holds her hips and dives her tongue inside, swirling it around and sucking on her lips, pulling them into her mouth. “Ah, ah, Harry, baby.”

“I know,” Harry says, digging back in. Louis puts a hand over her belly, feeling her son playing footsie. Louis is so close, just needs the extra push.

When Harry rubs at her clit with her thumb, that’s all she needs. She cries out loudly, feeling her orgasm wash over in waves. Harry holds her hips down, her mouth latched over her cunt, licking out everything she’s got to offer. Louis remembers the first time she squirt and how intense it was, how it flood out of her and made her scream. This might be even better than that.

“Nice and clean, now,” Harry murmurs, giving a few more kitten licks to her pussy before she moves up and kisses her belly. Louis gets off of her and lies on her back, her chest heaving. 

“Shit,” she says softly. “Oh, fuck, that was so good.”

“You were so good for me, baby,” Harry says, kissing her deep. “Think we can get those beads out for me?”

Louis nods weakly, spreading her legs again. She’s so happily sated, she almost doesn’t want to. A nap sounds better.

Harry tugs on the string, giving Louis her cue to push. She makes a small noice with her mouth, feeling the bead pop out. She does it again four more times, letting out a little gas with each one. Her cheeks flush, but Harry kisses her tummy. 

“All better,” Harry sings, sucking one of the beads into her mouth and Louis whines.

“Shit.”

Harry grins and puts them in their wash bin: where all their used toys go to be cleaned properly. A hand comes over Louis’ stomach, stroking with gentle fingers and she kisses her. Kissing Louis is like flying.

“Thanks for that,” Louis murmurs quietly. “Needed that so bad.”

“Yeah, I know, baby,” Harry says, stroking some hair out of her eyes. “Doing such an amazing job.”

“Want me to get you off?”

“Nah, babe, don’t worry about it. You’re more important. You look proper ruined, anyway.”

“Well,” Louis grins. “I am.”

“Take a nap, okay? Then we’ll get you into the bath afterwards.”

“I love you,” Louis smiles. “You take such good care of me.”

“Yeah, always. You’re my everything.”


End file.
